hetaoni
by blackkpnight
Summary: "esta es mi mas grande aventura vivida, era como ser realmente un heroe y un detective!


**Bueno chicos esta es una adaptación de lo que llamamos en el rol face-oni (rol=juego de rolplay, actuar como un personaje) a lo que me refiero con eso es que a las cuentas bloqueadas o eliminadas de Facebook, decimos que lo ataco o mato face-oni (que es como el ao oni de heta oni pero en Facebook) así logre crear esta historia con lo que pasaba en Facebook como las miles de cuentas que eliminaron, una de ellas fue una mía llamada Arthur kirkland, así que adapte la historia más o menos por ese camino, disfrútenlo ;)**

**Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen, los protagonistas son los personajes de hetalia, Alfred f. jones (usa), Arthur kirkland (Inglaterra), sakura honda (nyo Japón), Feliciano Vargas (Italia) y Feliciana Vargas (nyo Italia), también está el face-oni que es prácticamente el ao oni .**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Me pregunto si el miedo trae consecuencias graves….algunas personas dicen que se apoderan de ellas hasta volverse locas,…..no,…no debo decir ese tipo de cosas"- pensé profundamente en aquello cuando iba camino a la reunión ya que me incomodaba un poco, pero sé que no puedo llegar a la reunión con una mala cara, además, no necesito pensar en cosas tan…oscuras, tengo en cuenta que debo sonreír y poner buena cara al mal tiempo siempre que se me permita, así es como pienso yo.

-Hola Alfred! Te tardaste un poco-aru! –me dijo el chino desde su asiento.

-Es cierto…esa es una falta de respeto!–dijo Arthur.

Como siempre Arthur se puso a regañarme por haber llegado tarde y como siempre lo ignore y me senté al lado de la italiana

-Ve! Alfred que bueno verte! .

me dijo mi compañera de al lado alegremente, le respondí con una gran sonrisa y comencé a hablar con ella, durante la reunión no ocurrió nada interesante ni nada muy novedoso, estaban contando como es la economía en algunos países, obviamente, con lo inteligente que soy me levante y dije mi opinión, creo que fui el que más hablo, eso me agrada, ya que soy el que tiene las mejores críticas en este lugar y todos lo saben, solo que lo ignoran o no son tan inteligentes como yo! Como lo esperaba Inglaterra, luego de que hablara se paró y crítico, pero estoy acostumbrado a eso, aunque….algo raro se veía en él, estaba más pálido y no hablaba tanto como acostumbraba a hacerlo, así pasaron varias horas de la reunión hasta que alguien se paró y habló

-hay que discutir algo mucho más importante!.

Era Alemania, me calle y me senté en mi asiento a escucharlo atentamente.

-Estamos combatiendo algo que esta fuera de nuestras manos….face-oni .

Su tono parecía muy serio, también el tema lo es, lo había olvidado por completo, había olvidado todas las desapariciones y la gente lastimada que aparecían últimamente, Alemania tenía razón también, esto estaba fuera de nuestras manos, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo luchar contra un monstruo así.

-sabemos que es bastante más fuerte y grande que nosotros y ha afectado a muchos países, ustedes lo saben, quizás algún amigo o familiar haya sido atacado por face-oni.

Solo sé que mi hermana fue atacada hace tiempo por ese monstruo, por suerte no fue mucho, pero me lleve un buen susto, en eso Arthur tose un poco y pide retirarse antes, eso me pareció extraño ya que él siempre se queda hasta que termine la reunión, muy raro la verdad, bueno de seguro se sentía mal o algo por el estilo, mejor no me preocupo mucho, luego de esa extraña e inusual escena me puse a escuchar a los demás, por más raro que se escuche pensé que todo este tema era bastante serio, a nadie se le ocurría una solución para este gran problema, no sabemos sus debilidades y tampoco como ataca, como es que logra involucrarse con nosotros, los países, siendo que él no lo es y es solo un monstruo enorme que nadie sabe de dónde vino ni donde se queda, varios dicen que se queda en una gran mansión pero prefiero no involucrarme con casas grandes que lo más probable es que sean muy aterradoras.

unos minutos después, todos se retiraron excepto yo, me quede sentado observando la sala que estaba un tanto desordenada por la reunión, luego de unos minutos entro de vuelta Arthur para ver si la reunión seguía, al notar que no y que era el único que quedaba entro y agarro sus cosas sentándose también en un asiento, estábamos frente a frente y nos observamos mutuamente durante un corto tiempo, luego me pregunto si solo hablaron de face-oni en la reunión, se veía un poco más pálido de lo normal, pero nada para asustarse

-hey! Arthur que te paso? Por qué te retiraste antes?

-Nada tan solo me sentía un poco mal, lo siento debí quedarme después de todo….-me dijo con un tono sin expresión mientras miraba sus cosas.

Hablamos durante bastante tiempo de muchas cosas, de apoco iba tomando su color de cara común y corriente mientras elegíamos distintos temas para conversar, se hiso tarde y decidimos volver a nuestras casas, para mañana planificar nuevas cosas y seguir en pie.

Al día siguiente mi teléfono sonó muy temprano, lo abrí de mala gana y medio dormido conteste.

-Hola?-dije casi cayéndome de mi cama del sueño que tenía.

-Hola! Alfred ve~!-sonó con la voz de la amable y alegre italiana.

Me llamaba para invitarme al parque de diversiones, me dijo que estaría Arthur, sakura y ella, también que me esperaban alegremente, me puse bastante feliz por la agitada salida que tendría, me pare enseguida y busque la ropa indicada para ir, me puse unos jeans básicos color azul, una camisa a cuadros café y blanca y unas zapatillas normales, me subí a mi auto y partí al punto de encuentro donde nos juntaríamos para ir al parque de diversiones.

-Por aquí!-me grito Arthur desde uno de los paraderos de micro

-Hola señor Arthur-saludo la japonesa con una reverencia que yo trate de imitar pero creo que no me salió tan bien como se debe, pero no me salió mal! Porque a mí, el héroe de la historia, no le sale nada mal!

Lo siguiente que paso fue totalmente normal, llegamos al parque y lo primero que hicimos fue subirnos a la montaña rusa, pobre Arthur, realmente se quería bajar, en cambio yo, me subí como tres o cuatro veces, realmente me estaba divirtiendo, salimos a muchos lugares más del parque, nos subimos a innumerables juegos y disfrutamos de muchas cosas.

-miren venden algodón de azúcar!-dijo la italiana alegre señalando a un señor viejo de barba blanca y larga que llevaba consigo un carrito de color plateado con un pilar lleno de algodón de azúcar, Me ofrecí a comprarle algodón a los otros así que recibí el dinero y me dirigí al señor, cuando le pedí lo que quería me hablo con su voz tranquila y me paso los algodones mientras yo buscaba mi billetera para pagar, luego regrese con los demás entregándoles lo que querían y los cuatro nos sentamos en una banca a conversar y comer, como es de suponer hablamos de los juegos que se encontraban en el lugar y muchas cosas más, en eso se nos ocurrió ir a tomar helado después del parque.

Después de horas y horas de gritar y reír nos fuimos a tomar helado a una tienda cerca del lugar, nos sentamos en una mesa simple afuera de la heladería y pedimos, sakura pidió un helado de menta, feliciana uno de chocolate, Arthur de piña si no mal lo recuerdo y yo de frutilla, todos comíamos y conversábamos rápidamente, mi helado estaba tan delicioso que no paraba de comer, tanto me apure que llegue a atragantarme y casi ahogarme de no ser porque sakura sabia como salvar a una persona que se está ahogando, estaban todos preocupados, creo que comer muy rápido fue una porquería, por suerte no fue tanto, después del susto calmadamente volvimos a conversar feliz de la vida, estuvimos bastante tiempo en la heladería conversando, feliciana nos contó cosas muy divertidas, nos contó que una vez tuvo que correr detrás de un gato hasta subirse a un árbol y que el gato parecía como si se estuviese riendo de ella, fue gracioso contado desde esa animada y habladora chica que luego de pagar la cuenta de los helados nos ofreció ir a su casa a cenar, nosotros aceptamos animadamente, así que quedamos en ir a su casa a las ocho y media, hasta entonces seguramente lo único que me queda por hacer es jugar videojuegos, me subí a mi auto y llegue a mi casa un poco cansado, me acosté en mi cama unos minutos y luego me puse a jugar como siempre.

Después de que pasaran las horas me subí nuevamente a mi auto y tome el camino a la casa de la italiana.

-Hola Alfred ve~! que gusto que hayas venido, esta mi hermano y ya llegaron Arthur y sakura, pasa!

-Claro!-conteste alegremente y entré.

-Hola Alfred! –saludo el italiano desde la cocina

Entre ,salude a los otros dos y me senté en el suelo en torno a una mesa de cristal y madera con adornos de flores moradas, Arthur se encontraba en una silla de madera vieja y sakura, al igual que yo sentada en el piso, apenas me senté me uní a la conversación, era aburrido ya que hablaban de diseños de casas y lámparas, me pare de nuevo y me dirigí a la cocina a hablar con el italiano, hablamos de que sería lo que comeríamos hasta que me ofrecí a hacer la cena más tarde, los italianos aceptaron con gusto, luego de un rato de conversar a sakura le solo el teléfono y hablo muy seria.

-Lo siento chicos…..debo irme tengo que ir a ver a una amiga mía que fue atacada por …-dijo sakura algo seria, se despidió y se fue en silencio.

Nos despedimos como debíamos, pero en cuanto gire vi algo realmente aterrador, Arthur, con las pupilas dilatadas mirando con terror sin mover ni un poco los ojos, estaba quieto, paralizado, y temblaba un poco, no podía moverse estaba como si lo hubieran pegado al piso y su rostro reflejaba un terror potente y notorio, y lo peor, estaba horriblemente pálido, blanco, el leve rojo de sus mejillas y sus brillantes ojos verdes habían desaparecido, ya no tenía mirada, estaba realmente paralizado, corrí para no dejar que caiga al piso y le comencé a gritar para que se volviera consiente pero no funciono, incluso le pegue en la cara un par de veces, pero nada servía, me empecé a preocupar así que le pedí a feliciana que gritaba de horror y preocupación que trajera un poco de alcohol para darle energía ya que no teníamos nada de medicina y el hospital estaba a muchos kilómetros de donde estábamos, le hice beber un poco de vino y puse mi oreja en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, eran bastante lentos, eso me preocupo, pero mientras más le dábamos alcohol más retomaba el color de piel y se relajaba más, eso me tranquilizo mucho, de a poco le hablaba despacio para ver si podía responder, realmente estuvo en un shock bastante feo, nunca había visto a Arthur actuar así, ni siquiera cuando se enferma se pone tan quieto y pálido como ahora, su mirada se volvía normal poco a poco, aunque todavía se reflejada una especie de miedo y desesperación, su color de piel y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, no se levantaba, de a poco me fui poniendo nervioso, tanto que en unos momentos me largue a llorar por preocuparme por el inglés, temí por su vida, las lágrimas me caían una tras otra, era un poco vergonzoso ya que estaba frente a los italianos y usualmente no lloro, abrace fuerte a Arthur y lo deje sobre el sillón, feliciana me trajo un paño mojado para que pudiera ponerlo sobre la cabeza de Arthur, después de unas horas Arthur cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir después de unos minutos, hiso una mueca de dolor y luego miro a su alrededor, en eso los tres, feliciana, Feliciano y yo nos pusimos muy felices y abrazamos con mucho cuidado a Arthur, al darse cuenta de todo se arrodillo en el suelo repitiendo "no puede ser", nosotros tratábamos de calmarlo lo mas que podíamos, Arthur se sentó y nos miró como si nos estuviera pidiendo perdón, pero me limite a abrazarlo y a decirle que me preocupo mucho, le pregunte qué había pasado pero se quedó callado mirando al piso así que supuse que no quería hablar sobre el tema, fui a buscar un poco de agua para darle y luego me pare y dije que haría la cena para animar un poco el ambiente, me fui a la cocina mientras feliciana cuidaba del pobre Arthur dándole agua y acomodándolo como se debe en un sofá que se encontraba en la habitación, con la ventana abierta para que le entrara aire a Arthur y un par de mantas por si le daba frio en algún momento de la noche, Feliciano se me acerco y me pregunto qué es lo que cocinaría, le respondí que era esa una sorpresa y dijo que esperaba que no sean hamburguesas, como voy a hacer hamburguesas? Claro que no…..la verdad es que me adivino el pensamiento así que decidí hacer papas fritas y nuggets de pollo para que realmente sea una sorpresa, luego de un tiempo pusimos la mesa y nos sentamos a comer, feliciana y su hermano se sentaban frente a nosotros, yo me encontraba al lado de Arthur y lo ayudaba en algunas cosas, se notaba que no tenía hambre, puesto que solo comió unos pequeños bocados que no llenarían a nadie y se notaba perdido en sus pensamientos, miraba el plato como si le estuviese hablando.

-No vas a comer más? –pregunte a Arthur.

-No, no estoy hambriento, pero gracias por preocuparte…..en realidad…gracias por todo, gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo -me contesto él.

Después de un rato comiendo con los demás Arthur apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y cerro levemente los ojos, se notaba que estaba exhausto por todo lo que había pasado así que lo tome en brazos, obviamente se quejó como siempre y me pidió que lo bajara, pero aun así lo acosté en el sillón y yo me senté a su lado para acompañarlo, los italianos también se sentaron cerca de él y entablamos una nueva conversación, obviamente sin Arthur que se estaba quedando dormido, luego de unas horas feliciana pidió retirarse para dormir ya que con la angustia que paso y lo tarde que era estaba casi callándose del sueño que tenía.

En cuando la chica se fue a dormir y Arthur dormía profundamente en el sillón mire algo serio al italiano, realmente tenía muchos pensamientos girándome en la cabeza y no podía dejarlos así, entonces decidí hablar con Feliciano para este tema.

-me gustaría saber qué es lo que le paso… -dije mientras miraba a Arthur dormir.

Pes….averigüemos que es lo que ocurrió –me contesto el italiano muy seguro de lo que decía.

En eso se me cruzaron un montón de ideas, era una excelente idea y podría hacerlo sin problemas, hay que averiguar todo esto, no se puede dejar todo tal cual está porque aunque no lo parezca todo este tema es bastante serio, no me gusta ver a Arthur así y por lo visto seguramente le habrá pasado algo horrible como para que se ponga de esa manera y demuestre tanto miedo e inseguridad, procedí a revisarlo para ver si traía consigo algún elemento clave para saber qué es lo que le paso, pero no encontré nada, no traía nada consigo así que me puse a pensar de nuevo y a observar el ambiente con impaciencia.

-Estaba con alguien antes de que esto le ocurriera? –dijo Feliciano.

En ese momento recordé que justo antes de que le pasara todas esta desgracia trágica para el pobre Arthur estábamos con sakura y no solo eso recuerdo sino que recuerdo que él se puso así justo después de que sakura dijo que visitaría a una amiga que ah siendo atacada por face oni, apenas me acorde de ese suceso importante salte y le dije al italiano lo que había ocurrido exactamente, es probable que gracias a ese monstruo este así, pero no sé nada de él, si tan solo tuviera en mis manos su querido y viejo diario, por eso lo registre, pero no traía nada consigo, lo conozco perfectamente y sé que el escribe todo en su querido diario, es como una bitácora.

Le conté a Feliciano sobre el diario y le pareció de suma importancia, pero hay un problema, no sabemos dónde está, lo más seguro es que este en su casa pero no sabemos en qué parte ni como meternos en la casa, además tal vez nos podría pasar algo a estas horas de la noche, porque no solo es bastante tarde sino que también hay una hermosa y gigante luna llena que hace el perfecto ambiente de terror, discutimos durante un largo tiempo en donde puede que se encuentre tal diario y después llegamos a la conclusión de que estaría en un librero dentro de su casa, tendríamos que entrar en su casa a escondidas y leer su diario sin que él sepa de nada, eso era difícil pero no imposible, era como una verdadera historia de terror, un misterio que resolver, dos detectives, noche con luna llena y una casa donde se supone que deberíamos infiltrarnos, es realmente una historia de terror, me sentía como un detective importante, además este caso nos podría advertir de algo que está pasando a nuestras espaldas, eso es lo que más me preocupa.

Hablamos durante varias horas si debíamos ir por el diario ahora o al día siguiente, razone y le dije al italiano que deberíamos hablar más sobre la información que tenemos en nuestras manos y más tarde ir por el mencionado diario. Otro tema importante del que hablar era feliciana, no podíamos meterla en un enredo así además sería muy peligroso para ella así que la dejamos fuera de la misión y decidimos mantener esto en secreto, en eso me acorde de que Arthur menciono que no era la primera vez que le pasaba y había escuchado de mi hermana que le paso algo parecido cuando hicieron una pijamada juntos con feliciana, eso me dio la idea de investigar y preguntarles a ellas sobre este tema, quizás tengan pistas importantes para resolver todo esto, parece una de las películas de terror que eh visto con Japón hace meses pero si le vuelve a pasar algo así a Arthur, dudo que tengamos tanta suerte como hoy, tuve que hacer muchos esfuerzos para que recobrara el color, incluso llegue al punto de tener que darle alcohol, quizás no pase esto mismo la próxima vez y eso me preocupa y me da vueltas una y otra vez en la cabeza.

-alguien más sabe sobre esto? –pregunto el italiano con algo de inquietud.

-sí, ósea, además de feli está mi hermana que sabe algo de información sobre todo esto y sakura que fue la que recibió la noticia de face-oni, además de ellas, no. hay algo que me tiene muy inquieto…justo después de que sakura dijo aquellas palabras antes de retirarse apresuradamente Arthur cayó en ese estado… -le respondí con seguridad.

Me levante a tomar algo de agua y luego empezó a caminar por la sala, conozco a Arthur, podríamos entrar fácilmente por una de las ventanas de su vieja y grande casa, de ahí lo más probable es que el diario se encontrara en la biblioteca o en su cuarto, no estoy tan seguro, pero conociendo a Arthur lo dejaría ordenado en el librero de su biblioteca, lo discutimos por un tiempo bastante largo.

En ese momento Arthur se movió inquieto y comenzó a hablar.

-no, otra vez no, no quiero, aléjate de mí, ya tuve suficiente aquella noche y tengo pruebas, todo está escrito! –hablo el oji verde.

Con Feliciano no parábamos de mirarnos el uno al otro, con una mirada como diciendo ·que acaba de suceder?" los dos miramos a Arthur para saber si esto lo había dicho dormido o nos dijo algo, tenía los ojos cerrados y no reaccionaba a nuestros leves llamados, después de calmarnos y anotar lo que había dicho decidimos salir por el diario o por lo menos tenerlo más en cuenta que antes, de seguro ese diario tenía información clave.

-Pero…se quedara solo? Y si habla de nuevo solo y dice cosas importantes? –lo que dijo el italiano era muy importante y tenía razón, que pasaba si Arthur nos decía información importante y no estábamos hay para saberlo?

-Entonces quizás sería mucho mejor ir en busca del diario cuando alguien se quede con él a cuidarlo -enseguida los dos pensamos en feliciana, pero como le contaríamos todo, seguramente nos pedirá que le expliquemos todo lo que sucede, se me ocurrió que podríamos decirle que él estaba mucho mejor y que necesitábamos que anote cualquier cosa que diga por si dice algo importante y así no le estaríamos mintiendo y podríamos conseguir a quien cuide de él.

Llevábamos muchas horas reflexionando sobre este tema y habíamos llegado a conclusiones realmente cruciales e importantes, era como ser realmente unos detectives, saque una libreta y le pedí a Feliciano que anotáramos todo lo que habíamos descubierto, cada uno de su punto de vista.

-Bien al principio algo le paso cuando estaba con Emily y feliciana –le dije y el anoto rápidamente.

- Hay que preguntarles como estuvo antes de que le pasara algo… -dijo el italiano.

-sí, y si algo que hubieran dicho o echo le afecto... segundo...hoy después de que sakura haya mencionado ir a ver a una amiga que fue atacada por face-oni Arthur a recaído y peor que antes al parecer... –dije.

-Hay que hablar con esa amiga entonces,… ….Alfred…..-dijo el italiano.

-Qué pasa?! –le dije con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Tú crees que Arthur desaparezca por face oni? –me dijo serio.

En ese momento me dio un poco de miedo, eso tenía sentido, quizás Arthur podía ver lo que le iba a pasar y por eso le afectaba tanto ese tema o quizás simplemente tenga una conexión horrible con ese monstruo, me preocupe por él, que pasaba si le sucedía algo?, nunca me lo perdonaría, de todos modos sea lo que sea lo descubriremos con el diario, me puse más inquieto y comencé a caminar un poco más rápido.

-Calma, solo no debemos dejar que le pase algo malo y ser sus guardianes –me dijo tocando uno de mis hombros y sonriendo.

Llevábamos mucho peso encima, puede ser que todo este tema este fuera de nuestro alcance y que no solo se necesite armar puzles y pensar sino que mucho más, no solo teníamos que ser guardianes del pobre Arthur sino que también teníamos que resolver este complejo caso para solucionar todo, pero, prefiero cargar con todo esto a ignorar y ver como el resto sufre o se golpea la cabeza tratando de resolver estas cosas, todo por la amistad y la seguridad.

Bien! Me encargare de la seguridad de Arthur! –dije contento y con las esperanzas prendidas.

Veo que te importa mucho Arthur.. –me dijo el italiano notando mi preocupación por el inglés.

Entonces le dije que a pesar de que peleábamos y parecía que no nos lleváramos bien, yo a él le debo muchas cosas, el me crio desde que yo era pequeño y me enseño un sinnúmero de cosas que yo no sabía, además me acompaño y apoyo por muchos años, de echo actualmente él es el que me ayuda en las guerras y las discusiones que tengo con otros países y verlo así me ponía muy mal, no puedo ver a alguien tan cercano a mi tan mal como estuvo Arthur hace tan solo un par de horas atrás, entonces él me dijo que ero era realmente tierno, yo lo negué completamente y algo avergonzado le dije que se detuviera de hablar tonteras.

Bien volviendo al tema! -le dije para desviar el tema

-...llevamos bastante...en resumen sería algo así...Arthur al parecer conoce algún peligro que lo asecha o lo asechara...que le afecta emocionalmente y empeora su salud...quizás esto también tenga que ver con los ataques de ese tal "monstruo" –me dijo Feliciano.

Otro tema importante que menciono Feliciano es que no teníamos ni la menor idea de que es lo que les ocurría a las personas que eran atacadas por este monstro, quizás se ponían igual que Arthur , o tal vez se encontraban en un estado normal pero se los llevaba, todo era muy misterioso y difícil de descifrar , hasta ahora Arthur era el único que se encontraba en ese estado, ningún país estaba en esa situación, feliciana al parecer fue atacada por ese monstruo pero no tuvo ninguna perdida, lo único que ella recuerda es que cuando despertó habían pasado dos días que ella no estaba o estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, "que pasaría si lo que sucede en realidad es que Arthur esta conjurado por el monstruo?" pero en ese caso, no debería revelar tal información como la que dijo cuando estaba dormido, ya estábamos los dos confundidos, no sabíamos que hacer, si ir por el diario en este momento o esperar y seguir con las suposiciones.

-Tendrá que ir uno de nosotros…–dijo muy inteligente el italiano.

Feliciano se ofreció a ir él y que yo me quedara cuidando de Arthur le dije que la casa de Arthur tenía dos pisos, en el segundo piso se encontraba su cuarto, un enorme cuarto de color blanco con armarios y una mesa de luz, abajo se encuentra la cocina, le dije que no se metiera en ella por que moriría, se rio y seguí con mi descripción rápida de aquella casa, abajo también hay un comedor con una mesa y estantes, también la sala de estar con una pequeña mesa, un sillón y una repisa con tazas de té, recordé que la biblioteca quedaba en el segundo piso y no en el primero así que retrocedí a explicarle nuevamente lo que se encontraba en el segundo piso, es un poco grande pero está bien organizada sí que no le costaría mucho encontrar el diario, le dije que tuviera su celular a mano así nos vamos contactando y una linterna lo bastante potente para no prender luces y llamar la atención, Arthur controla muy bien la cuenta de luz, el italiano me saludo con su mano y partió a la casa del inglés, yo me quede con el celular al máximo volumen y me senté junto a Arthur tocándole la frente por si tenía fiebre, por suerte no.

Contare lo que sucedió según lo que me dijo el italiano. entro por la ventana pidiendo permiso hacia el vacío para no ser tan insolente, por decirlo de alguna manera, subió las escaleras con mucho cuidado y algo de miedo puesto a que la casa era bastante grande y oscura, eso la hacía verse muy tenebrosa y solitaria, las escaleras crujían levemente, cada paso que daba el chico, la madera vieja sonaba, eso hacía que a Feliciano se le erizara la piel y tardara más en subir, estaba bastante oscuro y solo gracias a la linterna podías ver que se encontraba delante de ti, pero no lo que estaba detrás de ti, al llegar al segundo piso camino con mucha cautela por el pasillo, las paredes, blancas daban la sensación de que el pasillo era incluso más largo de lo que era, largo y oscuro, se encontró con una gran puerta de madera, no sabía si abrirla o no, no sabía con que se encontraría, pero ya tenía miedo de regresar por el mismo pasillo por el que avanzo, abrió la puerta lentamente, no se veía nada por dentro dolo la puerta que se abría y oscuridad, cuando la abrió se encontró con la gran biblioteca, con más pasillos llenos de libreros repletos de libros, viejos, de colores, en blanco y negro, grandes, chicos, de todo tipo, cuidadosamente ordenados, definitivamente no sería fácil encontrar un diario entre todos esos libros, con la linterna comenzó a iluminar libro por libro, al iluminarlos todo el rededor suyo era negro, tenebroso, un vacío infinito, después de buscar por media hora sin encontrar ni pista del diario decidió llamarme, cuando me pregunto cómo es el diario todo lo que le dije fueron suposiciones de como seria, en realidad yo tampoco sabía cómo era, le dije que seguramente el diario seria de cuero color café ya que a Arthur le agradan ese tipo de cosas y ese material, además de seguro tiene escrito toda su vida así que es viejo por eso el cuero, el italiano camino nuevamente por las libreras buscando libros de color café, saco el primero, pero solo encontró como cocinar scons, lo devolvió a su lugar y siguió buscando, el segundo libro que le pareció que podría ser era bastante tétrico por fuera, estaba en otro idioma y aparecían calaveras en la portada, abrió el libro y comenzó a husmearlo, pero se aterrorizo al darse cuenta del contenido de este, aparecían letras extrañar y oraciones todavía más raras, todas en otro idioma, lo tiro al piso luego de escuchar la voz de alguien salir del libro, retrocedió unos pasos mirando a todas partes, pero no había nadie, solo él y la inmensa oscuridad, cerro el libro y soltó un gran suspiro, todo eso escrito parecían invocaciones a demonios o espíritus, puso el libro en su lugar y siguió avanzando, luego de caminar por unos minutos un libro cayo a sus espaldas, volteo rápidamente iluminando con la linterna, no vio absolutamente nada "fue mi imaginación" se decía a sí mismo el italiano, camino hasta la última repisa, esta parecía más vieja, ya que la madera estaba un poco podrida y los libros tenían polvo, sin contar las telarañas que habían en las esquinas, entre todos esos libros viejos y empolvados el italiano diviso que uno de ellos no tenía polvo, parecía estar mucho más cuidado, en uso y lo más importante, era color café, con mucha desconfianza lo toma con cuidado, apenas hace esta acción siente una presencia grande y temible detrás suyo. Yo mientras tanto tenía un mal presentimiento y me puse tan nervioso que volví a caminar nervioso por la sala, no solo era yo, sino que Arthur se movía de un lado al otro, cosa que no estaba haciendo hasta ahora, se notaba su expresión de preocupación mientras dormía, daba vueltas en el angosto sillón y cada tanto repetía la palabra "no".

- ¿Quién eres? Alfred! estas ahí? –pregunto el italiano luego de voltear bruscamente por aquella presencia que sintió anteriormente, pero tal como sucedió antes, no encontró ni un alma en ese amplio lugar. llame desesperadamente a Feliciano ya que mi mal presentimiento había aumentado al igual que la inquietud de Arthur mientras dormía, después de un rato faliciano contesta el teléfono gritando mi nombre desesperadamente, su voz estaba llena de pánico, le pregunte aceleradamente que es lo que sucedía , me puse mi chaqueta lo más rápido que podía y agarre el rifle que se encontraba colgado en la pared de la casa, no me costó mucho encontrar las balas, volví al teléfono y Feliciano estaba corriendo, ya que se escuchaba su respiración bastante conto que cuando no vio nada decidió volver y salir por la puerta, cerró la puerta con cuidado, antes de que volteara sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, se quedó paralizado unos segundos, se puso pálido y le corrió un escalofrió por la espalda, giro aterrado pero tampoco encontró nada, aun asustado decidió caminar hasta la escaleras, estaban frente a él, todos esos escalones viejos y sonoros, bajo al primer escalón en silencio, no pasó nada, solo la madera, que rechino como cuando había subido por aquella escalera, avanzo con mucho cuidado, ya iba cerca de la mitad cuando escucha pasos bajando la escalera detrás suyo muy rápidamente, las tablas sonaban una tras otra de lo más rápido acercándose cada vez más, giro y como las anteriores veces no encontró nada, termino de bajar por las escaleras, ya solo le faltaban un par de pasos para llegar a la ventana por la cual había entrado, pero al alumbrar la muralla vio una sombra grande y negra, se asustó mucho y siguió avanzando con mucho cuidado sin dejar de mirar la muralla, hasta que de la figura negra se vieron dos ojos rojos abrirse, Feliciano soltó un grito de terror y salió corriendo luego de salir por la ventana, en ese momento fue que me llamo, me estaba contando lo que sucedió cuando escucho al chico caerse al suelo y lo oigo decir "no! Mi pierna! Aaaahhh!" al escuchar su grito de dolor por la caída cerré la casa con llave y corrí con el rifle colgado hacia donde se encontraba el, cuando llegue se encontraba arrastrándose en la calle y lo peor detrás de él se encontraba una horrible y enorme sombra con ojos rojos, un monstruo más grande que cualquier persona que eh conocido, tenía su boca abierta, por tanto sus enormes dientes llenos de sangre se notaban más que nada en su horrible rostro, se acercaba al pobre italiano, cada vez dejándolo con menos espacio para huir, su rostro se acercaba a él con su enorme boca abierta, apunte con el rifle y dispare tres veces, tome del hombro a mi compañero y salimos rápidamente de ahí, para así no volver a ver a esa horrible y grande sombra

q-que ha sido eso? –pregunte alarmado.

….no lo sé –me contesto el otro bastante cansado y agarrando su pierna lo más que podía.

Cuando mire hacia atrás para ver si ese monstruo planeaba seguirnos, si lo hacía estábamos en grandes problemas, porque estábamos un poco lejos de la casa del italiano y no llevábamos armas, per había desaparecido, esa enorme sombra con horribles ojos ya no estaba, yo estaba muy confundido, no sabía que significaba todo esto, llegue cargando a mi compañero hasta su casa, al abrir la puerta deje al italiano en pie y vi que Arthur estaba en el piso, se había caído del sillón y se veía un poco pálido y cansado también se notaba que había traspirado un , pero, hay estábamos a salvo, el italiano me pregunto cómo es que se había caído el oji verde, le conté que antes de que saliera él estaba muy inquieto y se movía de un lado al otro, le pregunte si su pierna estaba aunque sea un poco mejor, me dijo que le dolía bastante así que fui a la cocina por un paño mojado y lo coloque en la pierna del italiano, luego tome a Arthur en brazos y lo puse de vuelta en el sillón. ahora teníamos el diario, eso era muy bueno ya que por fin podríamos saber qué fue lo que le paso y en que lio nos estamos metiendo, ahora podríamos averiguar muchas cosas, le dije al italiano que ahora no debíamos leerlo por la alteración que tuvimos y toda la adrenalina que paso por nuestro cuerpo al enfrentarnos a tal monstruo, además no creo que lo que este escrito hay sea muy lindo y calmado, todo lo contrario, lo más probable es que estén escritas cosas horribles, acordamos en leerlo al día siguiente

-claro! , que bueno que no nos siguió...de lo contrario...lo más probable es que hubiéramos muerto –me dijo el italiano y me paso un escalofrió por la espalda.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando…..esto de verdad es peligroso, pero es necesario hacer todo esto…. –le respondí

-Gracias por venir ayudarme –dijo Feliciano para desviar un poco el tema y agradecerme

-No fue nada –le respondí sonriendo

No podía dejarlo solo, simplemente no podía, no podía dejarlo solo con ese enorme y horrible monstruo. Estábamos cansados, a Feliciano se le notaba lo pálido que estaba y de seguro que a mí también así que le dije nos fuéramos a descansar y que mañana seria otro día de acción, misterio y muchas cosas más, después de ese susto que pasamos, es mejor descansar y relajarse, bajar la tensión y la adrenalina, fui a buscar unos colchones y los puse uno al lado del otro cerca del sillón donde dormía Arthur para poder dormir, nos dimos las buenas noches y cerramos los ojos para despertar al día siguiente.

Esa noche soñé un montón de cosas extrañas, eran pensamientos mesclados junto con imágenes del día anterior, al principio estaba en una sala oscura, sentado en una silla de madera con detalles especialmente tallados, parecía una silla inglesa del siglo IX, a mi alrededor solo se encontraba la inmensa oscuridad, lo único que había era niebla por todas partes, no mucha, pero lo suficiente para impedir que vea las paredes en aquel cuarto, por alguna razón extraña no podía moverme de aquella silla, era todo muy solitario, al principio me quede observando a mi alrededor tratando de salir de aquella trampa, estaba pegada a ella, pegada a esa silla, después de unos minutos de lejos se veían dos puntos rojos, podría decir que eran color rojo, me miraban quietos y se acercaban lentamente, trate de salir de la silla para lograr protegerme en el caso de que fuese un peligro, me sonaban muy conocidos aquellos ojos, después el sueño cambio repentinamente, se repitió la escena de Arthur moviéndose inquietamente en el sillón, se movía de un lado a otro desesperadamente, luego cambio de nuevo y me encontraba en una sala con un tapiz de color rosa suave y bastante gastado, en algunas partes se veía que habían arrancado el papel tapiz con la mano, después de observar por un tiempo me di cuenta con algo de terror que esa sala era el comedor de Arthur, pero se notaba muy maltratado y habían menos muebles de lo normal, no se veía ninguna luz, la pieza estaba levemente iluminada aun así, no sé cómo es posible que aquella pieza estuviese iluminada sin no se encontraba ninguna lámpara, pero, estaba sumida en la oscuridad y no se veía nada más que unos pasos alrededor de mí, de repente aparecieron Feliciano y Arthur cerca de mí, miraban hacia el frente y al parecer no notaban mi presencia, se les veía nerviosos, estaban bastante pálidos y tenían la mirada perdida al horizonte, como si estuvieran en una película en pausa, me dio bastante miedo así que me aleje unos pasos y ellos desaparecieron, se mesclaron con la horrible y solitaria oscuridad de aquella pieza, los dos puntos volvieron a aparecer a lo lejos, rojos como la sangre, sin dejar de mirarme, pero esta vez estaban más cerca que antes, luego desperté alarmado y fuera del colchón en el que me había acostado, me levante tome un poco de agua y volví a dormirme, profundamente para no volver a despertar hasta la mañana.

Al día siguiente nos despertó feliciana con el desayuno listo y con una sonrisa blanca dándonos los buenos días, al notar que Arthur estaba mejor estuvo a punto de abrazar al inglés pero la detuve ya que el inglés seguía durmiendo plácidamente, salimos al patio a desayunar y hablar muchas cosas distintas, me tome el café que usualmente tomo y unas tostadas con huevo y tocino.

En el almuerzo, esta vez los italianos insistieron en preparar ellos el almuerzo, yo acepte de mala gana ya que quería comer hamburguesas ya que ayer tuve que preparar nuggets, espere en el suelo mientras podía sentir el aroma a pasta que salía de la cocina, me pare y comencé a husmear en la cocina hasta que feliciana me dijo que sea paciente y me mando a sentarme de vuelta, fui haciendo pucheros y de paso destape un poco a Arthur con la sabana ya que se estaba muriendo de calor, se le notaba por la transpiración y que se movía tratando de quitarse la sabana, eso me dio risa ya que por más que lo intentaba no le resultaba, así que la saque yo, luego me senté en la mesa y poco después llegaron los italianos con la pasta en una fuente bastante grande, nos servimos y comenzamos a comer tranquilamente, en eso Arthur se despierta lentamente y se notaba en la cara que se encontraba confundido, al parecer no recordaba nada, ni siquiera parecía estar consiente de donde estaba, le dije buenos días desde afuera, al reconocer mi voz recordó todo lo que había sucedido, cerró los ojos apoyo su mano en la frente y luego de descansar ,sonrió, se levantó y camino hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, dándonos los buenos días, nosotros lo saludamos alegremente y lo invitamos a sentarse, cuando se sentó rio y le pregunto a la italiana si la comida la había hecho ella, cuando la italiana dijo que si Arthur sonrió y agarro los cubiertos para comenzar a comer, yo agarre muchos fideos y me los metí todos a la boca.

-AGDSADFASGHD!–exclame al probar la comida

-Deja de hacer eso! –me regaño la italiana

-No se habla con la boca llena –me dijo el italiano

-…..nunca cambias.. –dijo Arthur golpeándose la cara con su mano.

Feliciana me recordó cuando me atore por esa vez que fuimos al parque de diversiones así que trague y comí un poco más lento de lo normal, en ese momento el inglés empezó a decir que los italianos comían tan bien como el, en ese momento no pude evitar largarme a reír sin parar.

-Por lo menos yo no soy un idiota con complejo de héroe… -me dijo Arthur con los brazos cruzados.

-Soy un héroe por naturaleza! No tengo ningún complejo y lo sabes señor cejas!

-Como me dijiste? –dice Arthur, mejor dicho, grita Arthur mientras se para.

En eso se para Feliciano intentando calmarnos, no pude evitar partirme de la risa y decir "señor cejas" en un tono muy parecido al de cantar.

-Lo dice el que tiene sobrepeso… -me responde el inglés mientras tosía falsamente.

En eso feliciana se para y nos dice que nos callemos de una vez, Arthur se sentó de brazos cruzados y mirando serio, en eso le saco la lengua y feliciana me da una cachetada enojada, me queje de mala manera mientras me cubría la mejilla, Feliciano se para y le dice a la italiana que eso no era necesario, entonces feliciana se para y se va a su habitación enojada.

-chicas… -dice el italiano suspirando pesadamente.

Me pareció muy injusto todo esto, yo fui el único que fue bofeteado y Arthur también había discutido conmigo, vi como la chica daba el portazo en su habitación e hice un puchero quejándome de que todo esto era injusto.

-Ja! Lo que faltaba! –dice el inglés y se retira al baño.

Hice un puchero enorme y fui a ver cómo estaba la italiana y pedirle perdón por seguir la discusión, por otro lado Feliciano fue a ver a Arthur, hice un esfuerzo enorme para que la chica me dejara entrar, le dije algunas palabras para darle ánimo, la chica se encontraba enojada abrazando una almohada,

-Come on! I'am so sorry, no debí discutir, los héroes no discuten, sorry dude.

La empuje de broma mientras me reía y eso le levanto un poco más el ánimo y me empujo de vuelta riendo también, después de unos minutos la chica me agradeció y volvió a sonreír como usualmente lo hacía, le pregunte si quería que hiciera algo por ella y me dijo que dejara de comer con la boca llena, le conteste que lo intentaría y sonreímos los dos , mientras tanto faliciano se acercó a la puerta del baño y pregunto si el inglés estaba bien, él le respondió que sí, que solo estaba un tanto molesto, entonces el italiano le dijo que enojarse le hacía mal, el inglés le responde que su paciencia tiene un límite y que ese límite es bastante corto, suspira y abre la puerta.

-Sé que pelean todo el tiempo, pero en el fondo se quieren –dijo faliciano muy decidido sonriéndole.

q-que? Como sabes eso? Yo no…que? -dijo Arthur algo sonrojado y sorprendido.

El italiano hiso que Arthur saliera del baño y esperara para disculparse, al salir la italiana le pregunta a Arthur si esta mejor y él le responde que si alegremente, el italiano empuja al inglés hacia mí sonriendo y levantando el pulgar.

Emmm…..a-Alfred…..lo siento, por insultarte, no debí hacerlo –dice algo nervioso ya que no estaba acostumbrado a las disculpas.

En ese momento me sentó feliz ya que por fin Arthur me pedía disculpa por algo, siempre era yo el que terminaba disculpándome así que no evite abrazarlo fuerte, Arthur intenta zafarse de mi abrazo un poco fuerte sin éxito alguno, mientras los italianos nos miraban con ternura, me disculpe por el abrazo exageradamente fuerte y tome a Feliciano y lo uní al abrazo, luego feliciana corrió y se unió y así los cuatro nos abrazamos animadamente, después terminamos nosotros dos, Arthur y yo sentados en el sillón mientras los italianos seguían hablando y abrazándose, se notaba que se amaban los dos, en eso les grite que se veían muy bien juntos y los dos se sonrojaron a mas no poder, ya era tarde, se nos pasó el día volando y ya se había hecho de noche, Salí a ver las hermosas estrellas sentado en una banca de madera, luego de unas horas Arthur aclara que debe volver a su casa, eso me preocupo bastante y se me erizo la piel así que corrí y le dije que me diera su número y que me llamara por cualquier cosa que pasara, el acepto algo confundido, luego se despidió de todos y se retiró, luego de eso también pensé en irme ya que yo también debo volver a mi casa, también tengo que pasar por algunas tiendas a comprar, así que también me despedí de los italianos, anote en número de Feliciano y me retire a mi casa, algo nervioso por lo que le pudiera ocurrir a Arthur, el sueño que tuve en el comedor de Arthur, que ese monstruo apareciera justo después de salir de la casa de Arthur y muchas cosas más que indicaban que él podría estar en peligro así que esa noche dormí con mi teléfono apoyado al lado de mi oreja por cualquier cosa, por suerte no sonó ni una vez excepto en la mañana que me llamo Arthur paras preguntar si yo tenía su reloj de muñeca.

Al día siguiente, cuando el sol estaba bastante bajo y ya se notaba el tinte naranjo del sol cuando se esconde, acorde con Feliciano juntarnos en una plaza cerca de su casa para así por fin lograr leer el diario sin que nadie nos interrumpiera, lo llame en la mañana y partí con el diario en la mano algo impaciente, al verlo le grite y le hice señas con los brazos para que se sentara en la banca en donde yo me encontraba, él también se notaba impaciente por leer el diario al cual habíamos hecho un esfuerzo enorme para encontrarlo y tenerlo en nuestras manos, apenas abrí el diario y me asome apareció feliciana preguntando qué es lo que hacíamos, cerré el diario rápidamente muy alarmado, y mire a la italiana preguntándole que hacia aquí, solo dijo que generalmente paseaba por esta plaza y que al vernos decidió acompañarnos, en ese momento yo y Feliciano nos miramos y Luego tratamos de decirle a feliciana que tenemos un asunto pendiente y que necesitábamos estar solos pero ella comenzó a preguntar por cual razón así que decidimos posponer esto para más adelante, así que nos pusimos a conversar el resto del día hasta que los italianos dijeron que se reatarían, yo me quede un tiempo más, caminando por la plaza mientras los débiles rayos del sol color naranja brillaban en mi rostro, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido y me di cuenta de que tenía miedo, no miedo a tal monstruo, sino que Arthur y los demás desaparezcan, si Arthur vio el futuro, entonces, eso significa que ese es su destino, pero, yo no dejare que se cumpla, si es necesario arriesgar mi vida, lo hare, a pesar de que nos peleamos y nos miramos de mala cara después de la independencia. él me ha enseñado muchas cosas, me crio y me cuido durante muchos años, no lo dudo, él es muy importante para mí, no sé qué haría sin él.

En la mañana llame a Feliciano para averiguar si contaba con tiempo libre, por desgracia tenía que salir con Alemania a trabajar a algún lugar así que se me ocurrió preguntarle a mi hermana que es lo que había sucedido esa vez que Arthur se desmallo pero en su casa, cuando estaba con feliciana, así que la llame enseguida y acorde en ir a su casa esa tarde, agarre un block de notas y partí lo más rápido que pude, resolvería este caso lo más pronto posible, al llegar salude a mi hermana muy contento ya que no la había visto hace tiempo y le conté la situación detalladamente así que acepto rápidamente en contarme todo lo que había sucedido aquella vez , pensó por un momento para recordar lo que sucedió y poder explicármelo como se debía, lo primero que me conto es que en ese momento estaban celebrando que feliciana había salido ilesa a uno de los ataques de face-oni, Arthur no tenía idea tan solo había sido invitado y dejado pasar a la vivienda de mi hermana, el llego algo confundido pero celebrando al igual que feliciana y Emily, después de almorzar, ver una película y hablar de muchas cosas Arthur pregunto el motivo de la fiesta tan repentina y alegre, entonces feliciana le conto que hace unos días había sido atacada por el face-oni y que por suerte salió ilesa, lo dijo con total naturalidad, pero al terminar esa simple frase Arthur palideció, al igual que cuando estábamos en la casa de los italianos y había caído al piso en una especie de shock, pero a diferencia de lo que le paso cuando estábamos con él se recuperó a los pocos minutos, pero tenía una mirada de terror y no podía hablar, su piel blanca como la nieve, después pudo levantarse solo y acostarse en el sillón, feliciana y Emily le dieron un poco de agua y lo calmaron hablando de otro tema para que olvidara lo que sucedió o en la situación en la que estaba, ellas tampoco sabían el porqué de desmayarse después de tal cosa dicha por la italiana, estaban tan confundidas como nosotros cuando ocurrió todo senté en el sillón y mire a Emily con algo de tristeza, ella lo noto enseguida y me abrazo consolándome, me dijo que haría cualquier cosa que necesitáramos, aunque ella estaba con tanta falta de información como nosotros, de eso me di cuenta en el momento en que note como hablaba, le agradecí por todo y me puse mi chaqueta café para retirarme de ahí e ir a mi casa, al llegar me tire en mi cama y cubrí mis ojos con mi brazo, no podía creerlo, lo único que podíamos hacer era leer el diario y resolver por fin todo esto.

me aburrí!- dije enfurecido al día siguiente, agarre el diario con fuerza y me dirigí a paso veloz a la casa del italiano, no podía dejar que esto siguiera de esta manera, no podíamos dejarlo sin más, era ahora o nunca, cancele un par de reuniones para darme el tiempo de leer el diario junto a Feliciano, al llegar a la casa de Feliciano golpeo su puerta algo fuerte y espero ansiosamente que le respondieran, el italiano me abrió la puerta algo exaltado al ver mi cara seria y el diario en mi mano, entre agradeciéndole y le conté que no podíamos retrasar eso más, el acepto y nos dirigimos al sillón de su casa, en ese momento salió la italiana a darme la bienvenida, la recibí y pensé durante unos minutos, luego de eso le pedí permiso a feliciana de que nos dejara salir solos a mí y al italiano, ella acepto y fuimos a la plaza donde anteriormente no habíamos podido leer el diario, me senté en la banca y abrí el diario como para que pudiéramos leerlo los dos

30 de julio-

olvide escribir en este diario durante mucho tiempo...de hecho hace meses, quizás por que se me haya olvidado o el susto que recibí aquella noche, por tanto no escribiré fecha por fecha sino como un relato, mi castigo por no escribir todas las noches será tener que recordar todo lo que paso hasta ahora, creo que este diario me ha servido mucho ya que puedo contar cosas que quizás si alguien más lo leyera se sorprendería o se alarmaría, cualquiera de las dos, no es mi intención que alguien más lo lea pero si, algún día de estos me pasa algo, quizás sirva de mucho.

Me desperté a las doce de la noche acalorado e incómodo, cosa que era bastante extraño porque no suelo desvelarme, y menos a esa hora, me levante y fui a dar un recorrido por la casa para cansarme un poco, todo estaba bastante oscuro y lo único que sonaba era el gran reloj que tengo en la sala de estar, con ese sonido tan conocido para mí. Al volver quise dormirme para no hacer tanto desorden y poder descansar para mañana hacer las cosas que suelo hacer, al intentar dormirme lo único que resultaba era darme más vueltas en la cama, así que me levante nuevamente a tomar algo de té y tomarme alguna pastilla que me ayudara a dormir, luego de tomar mi te me relaje bastante así que decidí tomar la pastilla y poder descansar por fin. La pastilla duro bastante en dar efecto, pero después de un rato el sueño se iba apoderando de mi poco a poco, miraba hacia el frente de mi cama con sueño y se me cerraban los parpados, algo sucedió antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirme en el sueño, antes de dormir jure haber visto dos ojos observándome en la oscuridad, no alcance a reaccionar puesto a que caí dormido.

Cuando estuve dormido tuve un horrible y extraño sueño, estaba en un cuarto bastante amplio, la niebla, que era de un extraño color rojizo, era espesa y evitaba que pudiera ver las paredes de aquel cuarto. Mire hacia todas partes buscando alguna salida o alguna luz, no encontré nada, pero cada vez me sentía mas sofocado por la niebla y la soledad, sentía que alguien me observaba, debía tomar calma, así que me cruce de brazos y mire para todas partes para ver si sucedía algo, tenía un mal presentimiento pero decidí ignorarlo, además...el sueño parecía muy real. En eso diviso a lo lejos una gran figura, era grande y se acercaba lentamente, tenía ojos rojos y se iluminaban, no pude distinguir su color, pero de algo estaba seguro, sea lo que fuese eso, no era humano y era bastante grande y aterrador, me puse a gritarle quien era y a tomar posición de ataque por cualquier cosa, pero, no tenía armas, estaba solo y ese monstruo se acercaba cada vez más, el pánico se apodero de mí, intente desesperadamente despertar, pero no hubo caso, me quede mirando a ese monstruo, se acercó demasiado a mí y me miro a los ojos, en ese momento un millón de imágenes horribles pasaron por mi cabeza, el monstruo se acercó y me tomo del cuello, de apoco me sentía cada vez más débil hasta cerrar nuevamente los ojos.

Desperté muy asustado, me levante y fui al baño, estaba muy pálido y temblaba por todas partes, lo más raro de todo es que me desperté aun cuando toma esa pastilla, después de un rato en el baño volví a mi cuarto y quise olvidarme de todo, pero no fue así, recordé que antes de dormirme vi esos horribles ojos que estaban a unos metros frente a mi así que me senté de golpe en la cama y miraba hacia el frente, tal como supuse, luego de un rato los ojos volvieron a aparecer, el terror y la desesperación volvieron a invadirme, estaba paralizado, esto no era un sueño, me eche para atrás y busque algo con que defenderme, pero solo estaba la mesa de luz, agarre un libro y se lo tire, no pasó nada, como si el libro lo hubiera atravesado. Se acercó nuevamente a mí y tal como en el sueño me agarro de la misma manera, pero la vista se me iba lleno y se iba tornando color rojo, después de eso, supuse que moriría, caí en un vacío donde se encontraban muchas personas caminando, pero al pareces no podían oírme ni escucharme, escuche una voz en el espacio, pero no alcance a descifrar lo que decía, desperté en mi cama nuevamente y lo entendí, me salve de la muerte, quizás incluso reviví..

Después de un tiempo olvide cada vez mas todo eso, creí que viviría por fin en paz nuevamente, pero no fue así, desde esa noche cada vez que estoy solo o en la oscuridad siento que alguien me observa, siento que alguien me sigue, pero lo que más me afecta es que cada vez que alguien menciona un ataque de ese maldito monstruo caigo en un shock mental y emocional, caigo desmayado y me vuelvo terriblemente pálido, la primera vez que me paso fue que Alfred me llamo y hablo de muchas cosas como de costumbre, pero en un momento metió el tema de las desapariciones, después le dije que debía cortar y justo después de hacerlo caí al piso casi inconsciente, luego de unos meses me contaron que feliciana había sido atacada por ese monstruo, estaba con ella y Emily cuando lo supe y caí nuevamente.

Realmente es una historia que nadie me creería, por eso lo mantengo en secreto, no quiero que nadie se preocupe tampoco.

Bueno ahora debo irme ya que me encontrare con feli, Alfred y sakura en el parque, me agrada estar con ellos, ciento que se me olvida todo y me divierto, así que ...adiós!

~Arthur Kirkland~

A medida que iba leyendo más palidecía mi rostro y más nervioso me ponía, no podía creerlo, Arthur realmente estuvo muy cerca de la muerte y no le había dicho a nadie sobre esto, me preocupe más y me comprometí a derrotar a ese monstruo con o sin ayuda. Nos miramos mutuamente durante largo tiempo y luego los dos comentamos sobre el diario, ninguno de los dos sabía nada de esto, ahora sabíamos el porqué de que Arthur se haya desmayado y tuviera tanto miedo de tal cosa y tiene razón, algo así no le pasa a cualquiera, era increíble , parecía una película de terror o un mal chiste echo por Prusia, tanto nos sorprendió lo que había escrito que decidimos ir cada uno a su casa para descansar y reflexionar, me despedí como se debe y partí el camino a mi casa, estaba un poco desconcentrado ya que casi paso la calle en rojo con mi auto, llegue a casa y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer es acostarme en mi cama y pensar que hacer, por el momento se me ocurrió hablar con Arthur, lo haría mañana, llame a Feliciano contándole que hablaría con él, el acepto y dijo que lo mejor era que yo hablara con él, luego volví a acostarme y dormí hasta el día siguiente.

Me desperté algo apurado para poder hablar con Arthur no quise avisarle que iría a su casa tan solo me vestí con un poleron de color rojo , unos jeans y unas converse rojas, me subí a mi auto y partí, apropósito, últimamente me eh ido mucho en mi auto, me di cuenta que hay muchas cosas que resolver, le prometería que me comprometo a derrotar a ese monstruo por él, no dejaría que ni lo toque, aunque tenga que sacrificar mi propia vida, mientras manejaba estaba un poco distraído y tenía bastante impotencia, solo por el hecho de pensar en todo lo que habíamos descubierto hasta ahora, estacione el auto frente a la casa del inglés y me baje pensando en cómo le diría que junto a Feliciano leímos su diario, eso me puso un poco nervioso, quizás se desmayaría de nuevo al saberlo, eso era justamente lo que no quería que pasara, toque el timbre y me puse a silbar para no pensar mucho en cómo decirle, en cuanto abrió la puerta me puse algo nervioso, él lo noto enseguida puesto a que me pregunto qué es lo que me sucedía, le dije que luego le explicaba, pase, observe la hermosa casa del inglés, la cual a escondidas había entrado Feliciano, me senté en el sillón y espere a que él también se sentara, fue a la cocina y como de costumbre me trajo una taza de té y sus típicas bolsitas de té con sabores diferentes, le recordé que no me gustaba él te pero igual me vi obligado a tomar un poco aunque sea ya que era la casa del inglés, cuando se sentó me puse más nervioso de lo ya estaba, así que lo primero que hice fue sacar el diario y mostrárselo, la expresión se su rostro cambio de una dulce sonrisa a una mirada seria y algo angustiada, cuando note que ya perdía un poco el equilibrio corrí y lo abrase, consolándolo, le pedí perdón por haber sacado tal cosa a escondida, con cuidado lo senté en el suelo, me senté frente a él y le explique que la razón por la cual habíamos tomado su diario era saber la verdad, el casi no reaccionaba, luego le puse mi mano en su hombro y le prometí que lo ayudaría.

-no quería involucrar a nadie, solo quería que esto acabara conmigo y con nadie más.. –me dijo el inglés mirando hacia el suelo.

Por qué? Por qué solo cunado puedes contar con tantas personas? -le respondí yo.

Luego de eso Arthur comenzó a llorar, convencido de que no quería que nadie saliera lastimado, no quería ver a alguien muerto por su culpa, entonces volví a abrazarlo y le dije que no era necesidad de que luchara solo, para nada, que para eso estábamos nosotros y que resolveríamos todo esto cueste lo que cueste, el al principio no me creyó que lo estábamos ayudando pero luego de que le digiera que habíamos investigado mucho antes y que el diario solo afirmo lo que creíamos, levanto la cabeza y me dijo gracias, me alegre de que nos dejara ayudarlo, necesitaba ayuda, se notaba, esto no podía seguir así, le pregunte como estaba y me respondió que algo mareado así que le dije que se recostara en el sillón y que me dejara a mi hacer lo que estaba haciendo, él me dijo que estaba ordenando un par de papeles de trabajo así que le dije que mejor no me metía en eso y le recomendé que los terminara algún otro día, acepto de mala gana y luego de unos minutos se quedó dormido, me senté en el suelo a su lado y me dedique a observarlo, tenía que idear un plan para atrapar a ese monstruo y acabar con todo esto, había que buscarlo, llevar armas y dispararle hasta que muera y por supuesto, evitar a toda costa cualquier contacto con él, solo éramos dos, Feliciano y yo, quizás Arthur nos quiera acompañar, que el mismo acabe con la vida de él que le ha estado haciendo la vida imposible, era una gran idea, lo difícil era hacer que se cumpla, necesitaba hablar con los tres así que, decidí actuar en ese momento, agarre mi celular y marque el número del italiano, Marcaba ocupado así que me rendí y me quede con Arthur. Al despertar Arthur me miro algo curioso se sentó y como me vio concentrado en mis propios pensamientos se acercó a mí y me pregunto.

-En que piensas? –me dijo bajito el ingles

-Nada, solo recordaba… -le respondí

-recordar que? –me dijo el

-Recordar como era antes, sin este problema… -le dije algo serio

Ya todo acabara…, no sé cómo, pero, acabara –me respondió el, entonces lo mire decidido y le dije que yo me encargaría de eso, que nosotros dos, Feliciano y yo, acabaríamos con todo esto, le pregunte si se quería unir, el respondió que sí, que si yo estaba dentro, él también tenía que estarlo, me miro sonriendo

Prométeme, que después de todo esto iremos los tres a ver una película al cine –me dijo.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Arthur decir algo así, así que me reí fuerte y le dije que se lo prometía, me dio las gracias y le pegue un codazo, le dije que no fuera tan serio después de todo, así pase la tarde conversando con él y luego cuando ya era tarde me despedí de él y me fui a dormir a mi casa, esa noche soñé que estaba tomando un helado de frutilla en la tienda preferida de Arthur.

Al día siguiente me levante bastante tarde, por fin podría descansar, obviamente averiguaría más cosas, pero por el momento agarre mis audífonos, prendí mi celular y me puse a escuchar música mientras caminaba por el barrio. Al atardecer agarre una hoja y un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar al monstruo que nos encontramos aquella noche con Feliciano, recuerdo que era grande, su cabeza era bastante grande, sus hijos eran de color rojo y la piel de él era color gris, un gris casi blanco, así lo recuerdo yo, corte la hoja y la puse en un panel donde dejaba los papeles más importantes.

Ocho de la mañana y ya estaba despierto para juntar a los tres y así poder planear nuestro ataque, llame a Feliciano quien acepto muy alegre, le pregunte por su pierna pero me contesto que ya estaba bien así que partí a la casa de Arthur, esta vez le avise que vendríamos, nos estaba esperando, al entrar los tres nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, yo saque un montón de papeles y el diario, Feliciano saco el block de notas donde habíamos anotado todo cuando empezamos a tratar de resolver esto, mostré el dibujo y los dos estuvieron de acuerdo con que se parecía mucho, también les mostré otras cosas que había notado, lo primero que les dije que había descubierto es que este monstruo atacaba de noche, y que teníamos que tener mucho cuidado con eso ya que era peligroso estar a oscuras y más si la oscuridad era su ventaja, entonces leímos todo y Arthur estuvo de acuerdo, mañana haríamos el plan, todo estaba listo, yo traería las armas ya que era el único que tenía armas en su casa que estén cargadas y con bastantes balas como para matar a un ejército, lo atraparíamos en un callejón, solo tendría que ir alguien como carnada quedarse hay quieto y el monstruo, en el momento en el que iría tras él, el resto le dispararía, nos despedimos y nos fuimos a descansar, estaba muy nervioso, apenas llegue a mi casa entre a mi depósito de armas, saque dos rifles, dos revolver y un cuchillo, sabía que Arthur era mejor con las pistolas que con un rifle así que esas serian nuestras armas, además conmigo traje el cuchillo, por cualquier cosa, me acosté con intención de dormir, me costó bastante pero luego de unas horas caí dormido por fin.

Al día siguiente los tres nos juntamos en la casa de faliciano, también estaba feliciana que al verme entrar con las armas se asustó bastante, así que le dijimos que resolveríamos algo y que cuando lo hagamos le contaríamos, era para no involucrarla, saque los dos rifles y le di uno a Feliciano, el asintió y lo observo, le pase los dos revolver a Arthur, quien los recibió animado y luego me puse el cinturón con cual estaba el cuchillo, esperamos unas horas, hasta que estuviera completamente de noche y salimos, Feliciano iba al frente, él se había ofrecido a ser la carnada, por el momento yo tenía su rifle, lo dejamos en el callejón y luego nos escondimos en una pared, el italiano hacia como si recogiera la basura, todo iba bien, pero había algo mal, pasaron horas y el monstruo no apareció, Arthur se puso un poco nervioso, faliciano nos miraba cada tanto con expresión confundida, la oscuridad nos rodeaba y el monstruo podría aparecer en cualquier momento, pero hasta ahora no había rastro de él, luego de un rato nosotros dos nos paramos Arthur camino unos pasos y luego volteo completamente blanco señalando detrás de mí, me voltee con rapidez y me encontré con el monstruo frente a mí, su boca tenia dientes afilados y sus ojos rojos me miraban con furia, tenía la intención de atacarme, eso estaba muy claro, no alcance a apuntar con el rifle porque aquel monstro me lanzo al piso tirando los rifles donde no los podía alcanzar, el monstruo se abalanzo sobre mí, Arthur estaba paralizado y Feliciano no tenía arma alguna, me movía para lograr salir, pero era en baño, era mucho más fuerte que yo, trate de alcanzar los rifles pero mi mano no alcanzaba, trate de acercarme mientras ese horrible monstruo abría su boca, cuando logre alcanzar uno, esa horrible cosa color gris me mordió el hombro, solté un grito de dolor y luego le pegue con el rifle y tuve que usarlo para que no me mordiera de vuelta, lo puse en vertical tratando de tirarlo hacia atrás, mi hombro sangraba demasiado, en un acto rápido con la otra mano saque el cuchillo y le hice un corte en la cara, lo que hiso que retrocediera, en eso Feliciano corre agarra su rifle, que logro por fin alcanzar y le dispara al monstruo varias veces, acto seguido, el monstruo desapareció en la obscuridad, me senté adolorido, Arthur seguía inmóvil, le grite para que reaccionara, Feliciano me ayudo a pararme, podía caminar solo, pero cada vez más me sentía mareado, había perdido mucha sangre, Feliciano cargo en brazos a Arthur y nos dirigimos a su casa, al llegar feliciana grito y a puso a Arthur sobre el sillón, luego de eso mi vista se volvió borrosa y caí al suelo. Cuando desperté me encontraba cubierto de sabanas y más cosas para abrigar, me senté hasta que sentí un fuerte dolor en el hombro, así que volví a recostarme, pasaron unas horas hasta que volví a despertarme, puesto a que había dormido toda la mañana hasta que era hora de almorzar, feliciana me llevo al comida a la cama, le agradecí, comí un poco y me pare, casi pierdo el equilibrio pero luego seguí caminando seguro, en el camino me encontré con Feliciano quien me miro serio y me dijo que volviera a la cama y que necesitaba descansar, entonces recordé todo lo que había pasado, lo agarre con una sola mano y le pregunte en donde es que estaba Arthur y si es que estaba bien, el me respondió que sí y que estaba en la pieza de al lado así que toque la puerta y entre, aún estaba pálido, me miro por unos segundos y luego se largó a llorar, me senté a su lado y le dije que no llorara.

-Todo es mi culpa! –me dijo.

-Claro que no –le conteste.

Si! Si no me hubiera quedado paralizado no estarías así! No puede hacer nada, si tan solo….., soy inservible, solo estorbo! –me dijo mientras lloraba.

Me pare y lo mire serio, le dije que esto no era su culpa y que dejara de decir que era inservible, que no estábamos enfrentando a una persona normal, cualquiera se asustaría de algo como eso y le dije que él también lo sabía, le dije que este solo fue un intento fallido y que podíamos tener más oportunidades.

Pero no quiero que salgas lastimado! –me grito él.

Entonces le dije que me escuchara, que ahora no importaba que es lo que me pasaba a mí, que había que solucionar esto y nosotros éramos los indicados, luego de un rato me pidió disculpas y volvió a recostar su cabeza en la almohada, yo por otro lado me levante y fui al baño, en el baño me moje la cara y por poco no rompo el vidrio con mi mano de la rabia que tenía, no sabía cómo era posible que el no cayera en tal plan, acaso era más inteligente de lo que creíamos? , pero no podía ser sino ya nos hubiera matado, no entendía nada, me saque las vendas, aquel monstruo mordía como un animal, sus dientes eran filudos y grandes, me dolía mucho el hombro, sabía que me costaría demasiado usar un rifle con el hombro así, pero haría mi mejor esfuerzo, me volví a poner las vendas y Salí, les dije a los italianos que me iría a mi casa, Feliciano se ofreció a llevarme, yo acepte ya que no podía manejar en este estado y le pedí que cuidara a Arthur todo lo que pudiera y que no lo dejaran volver a su casa a menos que él se los pida con seriedad, le pedí que intentara que él no vuelva a su casa. Cuando llegue me senté en la cama mirando al suelo, no entendía como, saque unos dardos y comencé a tirárselos al dibujo que había hecho de aquel monstruo, estaba demasiado molesto para pensar lo que hacía, Salí de la casa y camine en silencio por las calles, mirando al suelo, no me di cuenta que oscurecía, pase por un montón de tiendas, camine por un montón de callejones y luego a lo lejos vi una figura grande, me parecía tan familiar que fruncí el ceño y lo mire con rabia, el monstruo no se acercaba, me quede viendo esa actuación por un tiempo, por casualidad me había encontrado con aquella cosa, lo vi con una persona, quizás había matado a otro inocente, lo tenía dentro de su horrible boca, salía sangre de todas partes, me dio mucha impresión al verlo hacer tal cosa así que seguí mi camino, además, estaba sin arma alguna así que me retire y al llegar a mi casa me puse a mirar el techo, ahora tenía en que pensar.

Después de un mes mi hombro estaba mejor, no del todo recuperado pero ya no me dolía y podía moverlo aunque sea un poco, este mes fue tranquilo, por lo menos para nosotros tres, las desapariciones seguían, la gente estaba asustada, yo no, porque sabía que derrotaríamos a ese monstruo de una manera u otra, Arthur pasaba los días en su casa, eso me preocupaba un poco así que de vez en cuando me quedaba en su casa a dormir o lo invitaba a la mía, fue divertido, hicimos un montón de cosas, así es como pasamos el tiempo en aquel mes.

Un sábado en la mañana decidí juntarlos a los tres para hablar sobre lo que habíamos estado ocultando el mes anterior, el plan había fallado, no sé como pero había fallado, teníamos que hacer otro, pero con mucho más cuidado, pensé por mucho tiempo, los otros dos me miraban con curiosidad e impaciencia, luego de pensar por bastante tiempo salte y les dije a los demás que iríamos a enfrentar al monstruo cara a cara, sin ningún plan, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, saque las armas de vuelta y les pase las misma que había traído la vez pasada, esta vez estábamos los tres armados e iríamos al encuentro de aquel monstruo, esperamos a que anocheciera, salimos en silencio y caminamos por la ciudad, pasamos por muchos callejones, tiendas y calles, una noche oscura y silenciosa, era perfecto para encontrar al monstruo, pero no había rastro alguno de él, caminamos por tres horas seguidas, luego decidimos volver ya que nuestro plan no había funcionado, nos sentamos los tres en el sillón, algo apretados y suspiramos, dejamos las armas sobre la mesa y nos reímos un poco, luego más tarde me fui caminando a mi casa, pateando piedras y algo confundido pero aliviado, no era tan terrible, no ataca siempre, pero por qué no lo hizo? , me preguntaba eso todo el tiempo pero decidí mantener esa pregunta bajo llave en mi mente.

Al día siguiente hicimos una junta en mi casa, los tres trajimos un poco de cerveza y nos pusimos a hablar, nos habíamos convertido en grandes amigos, ya no solo salíamos para resolver el caso sino que también para divertirnos un poco, nos quedábamos horas charlando, tomando algo de cerveza y riendo, Arthur no tomaba mucho porque decía que se embriagaba fácil y al italiano parecía no importarle, porque volvía a su casa casi callándose, tuve que dejarlo en su casa un par de veces, Arthur casi no tomaba y es cierto cuando se embriaga es terrible, no quiero ni recordar esa vez que lo invite al bar y termino sobre la mesa casi sin ropa, bueno así son los amigos, estábamos más relajados, como si conociéramos todo perfectamente bien, aunque después de todo los tres le teníamos miedo a los peligros de la noche y no sabíamos que es lo que pasaría en el futuro. Nos quedamos dormidos y despertamos cuando ya se hiso de noche, me pare revise el refrigerador y me di cuenta que no tenía nada para darles a los otros dos así que les dije que saldría a comprar, el supermercado quedaba muy cerca así que no tenía que tener tanto cuidado, eso fue lo que les dije, entonces los dos me miraron algo inseguro, Arthur quería que no valla y Feliciano estaba algo incómodo con la idea, pero después de convencerlos de que estaría bien, asintieron.

Alfred….llévate un arma... –me dijo el italiano justo antes de salir de la casa

Le respondí que no la necesitaba, que era rápido y que no creí que sucedería nada, además estaba cerca, así que me puse la chaqueta y Salí por la puerta, camine en silencio, camine por la vereda hasta llegar al mini-supermercado, cuando entre compre algo para tomar y un par de hamburguesas para hacer, pague al vendedor y Salí de la tienda, camine un tiempo hasta que sentí una presencia detrás de mí, era una sombra fría y oscura detrás de mis, el hombro me ardía y me sentía con miedo, salte y me di vuelta lo más rápido que pude, efectivamente era el monstruo, me miraba con furia y en el momento en el que abrió la boca, saque la pistola que tenía en el cinturón y le dispare justo dentro de su boca, el monstruo grito adolorido y luego se retiró desapareciendo en la obscuridad , suspire, trate de calmarme, pero aún estaba tenso y me dolía el hombro, camine de vuelta a la casa con miedo y la pistola en mi mano, al llegar me miraron con una sonrisa que se borró rápidamente al darse cuenta de que llevaba la pistola en mi mano y estaba pálido, me miraban como diciendo "que te paso?", entonces les conté que me había encontrado con el monstruo y que por suerte después de que el italiano me digiera que llevara un arma, agarre mi pistola justo antes de salir, Feliciano suspiro y sonrió.

Te lo dije –me dijo riendo.

Cocine las hamburguesas y luego nos quedamos conversando un tiempo más, luego de que se fueran me quede mirando la televisión y pensando, todo esto era muy raro, me levante camine por la sala y me pregunte como es que había empezado todo esto, quien fue el que trajo a este monstruo acá, quien lo hiso, de adonde viene, porque quiere a Arthur, porque hace desaparecer a los países, muchas cosas en las que pensar, muchas cosas que dan vueltas en mi cabeza desde que esto empezó.

En la mañana me pare molesto y llame a Feliciano, el vino y me pregunto qué es lo que ocurría, entonces le dije que pensaba que todo esto era culpa de Arthur, que si Arthur no estuviera ese monstruo, lo más probable es que se haya ido hace tiempo, él se quedó mirándome por un tiempo algo confundido, pero cuando vio mi seriedad asintió y dijo que quizás yo tenía razón, entonces le dije que encararíamos a Arthur y le diríamos todo esto, quizás así se acabara todo esto y si tenía algún secreto guardado, que lo digiera, prendí el auto, Feliciano entro en el asiento del acompañante y partimos a la casa de Arthur, era hora de almorzar cuando llegamos a su casa, él nos abrió algo confundido ya que no le habíamos avisado que llegábamos a su casa, fruncí el ceño y lo mire, le dije todo lo que tenía que decirle, le dije que todo era su culpa, que si el no estuviera no pasaría todo esto, que es a el quien busca ese monstruo, mientras lo encaraba sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, se limpió nos miró enojado y nos dijo que saliéramos de su casa, yo le discutí por un tiempo hasta que volvió a decirnos que nos fuéramos y me empujo por la puerta, dio un portazo y nosotros dos quedamos mirándonos por un tiempo, tome del brazo a Feliciano y lo metí al auto y luego le sonreí, el no entendía nada al principio, cuando le dije que iríamos por nuestras armas entonces el entendió que tenía un plan para todo esto, haríamos una emboscada, al llegar le pase el rifle y bastantes balas, conmigo traje el arma que use anteriormente, un cuchillo, mi chaqueta de aviador y una granada por si acaso, partimos cuando estaba todo a punto de volverse oscuro, nos escondimos en unos arbustos detrás de la casa de Arthur, yo lo observaba mientras Feliciano me cuidaba la espalda, pasaron un par de horas, Arthur estaba durmiendo en el piso con una manta, sobre el solo había una luz prendida, el resto eran esquinas oscuras, sabía lo que iba a pasar así que le dije a Feliciano que avanzáramos hasta la puerta de entrada, le dije que espere hay, yo entraría por el sótano, que lleva a una puerta cerca de la parte de atrás de la casa pero por dentro así que nos servía para la perfecta emboscada, me fui con cuidado y abrí las puertas de entrada al sótano que estaban en el patio en el suelo, estaba muy oscuros, me entro un poco de miedo pero me atreví a bajar, tenía que salvar a Arthur, camine por el angosto y oscuro sótano, habían telarañas y cajas abandonadas por todas partes, las maderas del piso sonaban y no había mucha luz, solo una linterna que me encontré sobre una de las cajas, camine lentamente mientras observaba mi alrededor, por precaución saque mi cuchillo, avanzaba lentamente observando a mi alrededor, nada aparecía y me acercaba a la puerta, de pronto escuche unos pasos arriba mío, no podían ser de Arthur, ya que salieron de otra parte y Arthur estaba tirado en el suelo, se acercaban a donde estaba el y eran lentos y sonaban poco, entonces me aterre y camine más rápido, mire hacia todos lados y encontré la puerta de salida, pero estaba con un candado, no había pensado en eso, solo pensé que podría entrar por aquí, se acercaban más los pasos y yo me empezó a desesperar, pero no podía hacer ruido, estaba en desventaja por la oscuridad, de pronto escuche un grito de terror, era Arthur, acto seguido escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse y disparos, me puse a tratar de empujar la puerta, era en vano, los disparos seguían, agarre el rifle y lo golpee fuerte contra la cadena, no era muy gruesa, eso me ayudo puesto a que después de golpearla varias veces esta se rompió, mi hombro me dolía, pero ignore el dolor y abrí la puerta con rapidez, corrí, mientras lo hacia los disparos cesaron, entonces trate de correr lo más rápido que pude. Al llegar, Feliciano estaba en el suelo, no estaba herido pero estaba inconsciente, Arthur estaba siendo acorralado por el monstruo, el monstruo tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo entonces justo antes de que mordiera a Arthur levante el rifle y le dispare en la cabeza, se giró enfurecido, entonces le dispare de vuelta, esta vez le dio en el ojo, el monstruo grito de dolor y desapareció en la oscuridad, me aterre con el solo hecho de pensar que aparecería en otro lugar de la nada, no me confiaba de el para nada así que no deje de mirar de un lado para el otro, de pronto apareció detrás mío, me gire rápido y retrocedí disparándole de vuelta en la cabeza ,cuando quise retroceder de vuelta el monstruo me tiro hacia una muralla donde había una ventana y la ventana se rompió y miles de pedazos de vidrio cayeron sobre mí, no veía nada, el monstruo iría por mí, era lo más probable, en eso el italiano recobro la conciencia agarro el rifle y le disparo, después de pensar por un tiempo, saque la granada de mi bolsillo corrí donde se encontraba Arthur y lo saque de la casa, lo puse tras una banca, estaba inconsciente y completamente blanco, pero estaba vivo, ya que sentía unos pequeños latidos, corrí entre de vuelta le grite a Feliciano para que se acercara a donde estaba yo y lanza la granada justo donde se encontraba el monstruo, nosotros dos salimos corriendo y nos lanzamos al suelo, justo después todo exploto y el monstruo había muerto, ya no había de que temer, era cosa enorme y peligrosa, ahora estaba en el suelo, muerto, volvimos a atender a Arthur hasta que Feliciano me vio y me pregunto que me había pasado señalándome un corte en una pierna, le conté que fue cuando se rompió el vidrio, luego lo mire a él y también note una herida, parecía como si la hubiera hecho un tigre ya que parecía echa con garras, entonces él también me conto que el monstruo lo había rasguñado así que tome a Arthur en brazos y nos dirigimos a mi casa, que era la que estaba más cerca, llegamos y lo primero fue abrigar a Arthur y dejarlo acostado, con un calentador, luego agarre alcohol y cure a Feliciano, también cure mi herida y luego nos abrazamos, todo había terminado.

Al día siguiente Arthur se despertó, prepare el desayuno con mucho gusto y los invite a la maesa, en eso Arthur me pregunta cómo es que sabía que el iba a ser atacado, entonces le dije que me había dado cuenta de algo, el monstruo y Arthur tenían una especie de conexión, el monstruo podía ver nuestros movimientos a través de Arthur, los dos me miraron raro, entonces les dije que al principio era solo una teoría pero que luego la puse a prueba y era cierta, les recordé ese día que fui al supermercado en la noche, les conté que desde el principio planee que llevaría un arma, pero quería ver qué pasaba si no les contaba que la llevaba, entonces apareció, sé que podría haber sido cualquiera de ustedes dos, pero a Feliciano lo atacaron el día que fuimos a conseguir el diario, así que era imposible que fuese el, luego de eso, fuimos todos juntos con armas a luchar con el monstruo y no apareció, todo eso me dio pistas para darme cuenta que el monstruo tenía sus propios planes, arruinar los nuestros, así que se me ocurrió la escena perfecta, por eso es que trate mal al inglés, solo era para hacer un plan de ataque, hacerle creer al monstruo que él estaría solo, pero no sería así, por eso luego de que Arthur nos cerrara la puerta en la cara nosotros nos fuimos detrás de casa, ahora podemos relajarnos y decirles a todos que todo acabo.

Pero lo que nadie sabe es que nunca encontraron el cuerpo del monstruo, lo único que sabemos es que Arthur dejo de actuar raro y ya no sentía presencias, pero, quien sabe….

** Fin**


End file.
